Guía práctica para comprar regalos de navidad
by KillaCAD
Summary: Primero había llegado Duo, alegando que se le habían acabado los huevos. Heero no entendió cuando Duo agregó inmediatamente: Los que se fríen en la sartén. Lo dejó pasar sin decirle una palabra porque Duo conocía bien su departamento, su cocina y la alacena donde Heero guardaba sus huevos. Los que se fríen, porque aparentemente era algo que uno debía aclarar. [1x2]


**Hace tiempo que no venía a dejar fanfics en esta sección. Espero que este les guste. **

**Disclaimer: **Esto no es mío (¿quién dice que no tengo sentido del humor?).

**Advertencia: **Yaoi

Este fanfic lo escribí en respuesta a la convocatoria que propuso la página en facebook **Gundam Wing en español**. Si sienten ganas de ver muchos fanarts bonitos y leer historias muy buenas, ¡búsquenla! Me encontrarán morboseando todas las de Heero y Duo.

Sí, un fanfic navideño en enero... je.

**GRACIAS **a **Neutral HD** por el beteo de la historia y a **Nuleu** por sus comentarios. ¡Son las mejores!

* * *

><p><strong>Guía práctica para comprar regalos de Navidad<strong>

Heero miró a Relena con algo que se hubiese parecido a la curiosidad de no ser porque la expresión de su rostro, como siempre, no revelaba más que su indiferencia habitual.

—¿Regalos?

—Sí, regalos.

Relena lo miró de reojo mientras fingía interesarse en el escaparate de una tienda que vendía juguetes. Era la primera vez, en toda la mañana, que a Heero se le había ocurrido dirigirle la palabra. Los paseos generalmente se hacían en silencio por muchas razones válidas: primero, porque Heero no era muy conversador; segundo, siempre tenían un propósito, por lo que sabían a dónde tenían que ir y qué era lo que debían hacer, de modo que no había necesidad de comunicarse nada bajo riesgo de caer en la redundancia; tercero, Heero, realmente, _no era muy conversador_. Por eso, cuando Relena soltó un comentario que era más bien un pensamiento ocioso: _Todavía tengo que comprar regalos_, no esperaba ninguna respuesta en realidad.

—¿Por qué?

Relena se sorprendió por segunda vez esa mañana. Se volteó a verlo directamente. Heero estaba mirando el escaparate, pero pareció darse cuenta del escrutinio (cosa que normalmente pasaba por alto) porque giró la cabeza e insistió en lucir interesado en una conversación. Relena ladeó la cabeza y dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, pequeña, de las que parecen comprender.

—Hay muchas razones para comprar regalos. Por agradecimiento, casi siempre, pero en Navidad se regala para festejar.

Una respuesta tautológica, Heero arrugó el ceño.

—Ya.

Relena se giró, satisfecha. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero no tenía intención de explicarle a Heero _todo-me-parece-aburrido _Yuy el significado de la Navidad y de sus tradiciones. Además, no es como si ella misma supiera porqué era una tradición, precisamente. Estaba segura que en otros lugares, en otras culturas y con otras personas, esa costumbre no tendría ningún sentido. A ella le gustaba regalar y los niños del orfanato tendrían regalos, eso debería bastar.

—¿A quiénes les vas a regalar?

—¿Qué?

Heero la seguía mirando con insistencia. Relena parpadeó confundida, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Puso su índice bajo su barbilla, pensando.

—A unos niños, a Milliardo, a ustedes… —Mientras hablaba se fue dando cuenta que en realidad tenía muchas compras qué hacer y estaba perdiendo el tiempo respondiendo a las preguntas de Heero. La certeza de que quedaban apenas ocho días para Navidad se hizo presente, mucho más _presente_ que la de Heero preguntándole cosas. _A ella_, a ver si no existían los milagros.

—Tenemos que irnos, vamos a llegar tarde.

—Sí, espera, solo deja que entre a esta tienda y podemos irnos.

Heero miró su reloj.

—Llegaremos tarde, —repitió, como si la idea fuese incómoda.

—Cinco minutos. —Le aseguró con la confianza de quien sabe que puede mentir porque la otra persona le creerá. Heero asintió, avanzó un poco hacia su derecha y se apoyó con la pared con los brazos cruzados. Relena suspiró, había tenido la esperanza (mínima, en realidad) de que Heero la acompañara a la tienda. _Ah, bueno_, se dijo, _no debería forzar los milagros_. Le indicó a Heero que no tardaría mucho, de nuevo, antes de entrar.

Heero miró a la gente que se movía por las calles. Todos andaban rápido, riéndose, hablando, acomodándose las bufandas como si hiciera frío. Elevó la vista hacia el cielo.

_Hoy no va a nevar._

* * *

><p>Heero alzó una ceja, tomó su taza de café y bebió silenciosamente. Por alguna razón que todavía no lograba descifrar (más allá de la aparentemente obvia), estaba teniendo una mañana ruidosa. En la cocina de su departamento estaban Duo (fanfarroneando sobre una receta espectacular de huevos revueltos), Quatre (escuchando a Duo fanfarronear sobre una receta espectacu… en fin), Trowa (mirando un cactus que tenía en el alfeizar de la ventana) y Wufei (leyendo el periódico mientras fingía que no le irritaba el ruido).<p>

Primero había llegado Duo, alegando que se le habían acabado los huevos. Heero no entendió cuando Duo agregó inmediatamente: _Los que se fríen en la sartén_. Lo dejó pasar sin decirle una palabra porque Duo conocía bien su departamento, su cocina y la alacena donde Heero guardaba sus huevos. _Los que se fríen_, porque aparentemente era algo que uno debía aclarar.

Quatre llegó un poco más tarde. Estaba despeinado, más sonriente de lo que usualmente se mostraba y tenía la nariz roja. _Duo no está en su departamento_; explicó después de saludarlo. Heero se hizo a un lado para que entrara y se preguntó desde cuándo era normal que Duo estuviera en _su_ departamento antes que en cualquier otro lado.

Luego, porque así lo habían acordado la noche anterior, Trowa tocó la puerta. Él traía un paquete que había llegado a su casa por error. Aún Heero se preguntaba cómo pasaban ese tipo de cosas si los dos vivían relativamente lejos. Trowa se lo entregó, dispuesto a marcharse inmediatamente, pero Duo gritó desde la cocina: _Ven aquí, prueba esto y dame la razón_. Hubo un momento de incertidumbre en el que tanto Trowa como él no supieron qué hacer, hasta que Quatre asomó la cabeza y dijo: _Duo está intentando cocinar_. Sonó como un comentario bastante concluyente, porque Trowa avanzó y Heero cerró la puerta.

Wufei, por otro lado, había venido porque Duo le había escrito un mensaje de texto. Cuando Heero abrió la puerta, se encontró con la pantalla de un celular en la que podía leerse: _Es una emergencia_. Wufei tenía una ceja alzada y Heero se vio en la obligación de decir una obviedad a pesar de sí mismo: _No hay una emergencia_. Wufei, también, tuvo que responder con una: _Eso veo._ Se miraron un momento, antes de que Wufei se encogiera de hombros, pusiera las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y pasara de largo hacia el origen de todo el alboroto.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó Duo mientras hacía saltar la comida que estaba en la sartén.

—Las noticias. —respondió Wufei, la insinuación de una sonrisa maliciosa en la comisura de sus labios.

Heero se acercó para sentarse en una silla que estaba a la derecha de Wufei y Trowa comenzó a curiosear los libros que estaban al lado del cactus.

—No me digas… —Duo entornó la mirada y Quatre aprovechó para recordarle que bajara el fuego si no quería que el desayuno se quemara, otra vez.

Inspirado por el silencio que siguió y que terminó por llenar el perímetro de su cocina, Heero formuló una de las tantas preguntas que se había formulado desde el peculiar paseo con Relena.

—¿Qué van hacer el 25 de este mes?

No dijo Navidad porque incluirla en su oración hubiese significado que él mismo tenía una idea sobre lo que se debía hacer. Su pregunta, de cualquier forma, generó una serie de reacciones muy interesantes.

Wufei bajó el periódico para observarlo con atención.

—¿Qué pasa el 25? —preguntó sin comprender.

Trowa, que tenía un libro abierto en la mano, espero a que Wufei terminara de hablar para acercarse a donde estaban los demás y soltar, con la expresión más seria de los que estaban ahí (que con Wufei y Heero presentes ya era decir bastante), una declaración que sonaba a obviedad, pero que provocó una risita ahogada en Duo.

—Comer pollo del KFC.

Quatre no pudo reírse, al contrario, él lucía bastante perplejo. Alternando su atención entre Heero, Trowa y Wufei, como si estuviese presenciando la exhibición de un montón de bichos, cada uno más raro que el anterior. Si alguno de los tres hubiese tenido algo de sensibilidad, se hubiesen ofendido.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Preguntó, tratando de encontrar el momento que se había perdido.

Duo, el más expresivo de los cinco, soltó una carcajada que terminó siendo una risa tan descaradamente socarrona que esta vez, sí, se ofendieron ligeramente. Ninguno dijo nada al respecto, claro, porque no podían esperar una respuesta adecuada hasta que Duo lo sacara de su sistema.

Una vez calmado, pero con la diversión bailoteando en el brillo de sus ojos, Duo terminó de servir el desayuno y volteó una silla para sentarse. Apoyó los brazos en el respaldar y sobre ellos, su mentón. Se inclinó hacia delante y no esperó a que nadie empezara porque tomó un tenedor y se llevó un bocado de huevo revuelto a la boca.

—Están hablando de Navidad. —aclaró para todos, que Quatre lo hubiese entendido era uno de los prodigios de la amistad.

—No hables con la boca llena, Duo. —dijo Quatre mientras se servía café y cogía un tenedor.

Wufei dobló el periódico, miró a Heero y alzó una ceja.

—¿Navidad?

Heero tomó la mermelada que Duo pretendía poner en los huevos revueltos y la dejó a un lado, ignorando el _¡Hey, es parte de la receta!_

—Se celebra el 25, —repitió la única información que tenía sobre el evento—. Hay regalos, —agregó, aunque no supo por qué.

—¿Regalos? —Wufei arrugó el ceño— ¿Por qué?

—Regalos —dijo Trowa y tomó un pedazo de pan—. Catherine ha comprado varios.

—Es como ver amebas descubriendo que saben hablar. —Duo los señaló con su pulgar, le hablaba a Quatre. El rubio alzó una ceja, dejó su café a un lado e intento adoptar un tono conciliador cuando vio que los otros tres arrugaban el ceño.

—Nosotros no celebramos Navidad, pero mis hermanas igual reciben regalos. —Heero y Wufei le lanzaron idénticas miradas de desconcierto. Especialmente la de Wufei, que además tenía un poco de _qué ridículo._ Quatre fingió que no pasaba nada y miró a Trowa de reojo.

—¿Vas a comprarnos regalos de Navidad? —preguntó Duo por fin, aunque su tono más bien quería decir _¿vas a comprarme un regalo de Navidad?_ La incomodidad cayó casualmente, pues todos comenzaron a mirar para cualquier otro lado. Excepto Duo, porque él había estado preguntando en serio.

Heero no entendía cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.

—No, ¿por qué lo haría?

Wufei lanzó una risa seca.

_No me hace ni puta gracia._

—No me hace ni puta gracia. —Le dio un mordisco a su tostada y volvió su atención a Heero, no tan de buen humor como cuando había entrado al departamento—. ¿Entonces para qué estás preguntando?

_Subnormal, _Duo se guardó ese pensamiento.

—Relena dijo que estaba comprándonos regalos y no sé por qué lo hace. —explicó incómodo.

—¿A nosotros? —Quatre parecía sorprendido— Entendería que te regale algo a ti porque… —Duo le lanzó una mirada que nadie más que Quatre comprendió y el aludido optó por reservarse el resto de lo que iba a decir.

—Catherine cree que es educado regalarle a quien te regala. —Trowa intervino nuevamente y algo en su expresión les hizo preguntarse si eso era exactamente lo que Catherine había querido decir.

—¿Ustedes le han pedido regalos a Relena? —La pregunta de Wufei era claramente sarcástica, pero las miradas que recibió parecían haberla entendido en un sentido completamente literal.

—¡Claro que no! —protestó Duo— ¿Crees que no puedo comprarme mis propios regalos?

—Me temo que no, Wufei. —aclaró Quatre.

—No. —respondieron Trowa y Heero con la elocuencia que los caracterizaba.

—¿Entonces por qué? —Esta vez Wufei se dirigió directamente a Duo.

Duo comenzó a jugar con una cucharita, adquirió una expresión pensativa antes de contestarle.

—Supongo que porque es Navidad —Rodó los ojos—. Miren, el concepto es sencillo. Es una fecha en la que todos se sienten agradecidos, ¿está bien?

—¿Por qué? —Lo interrumpió Heero.

—Porque nació… —Duo se interrumpió, él se sabía la historia de Jesús de memoria. Se la habían contado cientos de veces en el orfanato. Sin embargo, todavía sentía que Heero era subnormal, así que optó una versión más corta—. Porque nació alguien muy importante.

—¿Quién?

—¿Qué te importa?

Heero arrugó el ceño, pero Duo lo ignoró.

—Entonces, como es un cumpleaños, pues hay regalos… y la gente se los da porque… eh, bueno, el hombre no necesita un celular y tu eh… amigo sí —Se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido—. Es una fiesta de cumpleaños muy rara.

Quatre comenzó a reírse cuando Trowa comentó: _Eso no es lo que Catherine me dijo_.

—Sigo sin entender por qué Relena nos va a regalar… —Wufei se removió, incómodo.

—Porque no es tacaña, a diferencia de otros. —Duo lo señaló con su índice y Wufei le deseó la muerte con la mirada.

Quatre decidió que Duo había sufrido lo suficiente y siguiendo su propio impulso retorcido, decidió organizar la idea que se le había ocurrido en el momento en el que Heero habló de los regalos.

—Yo también les regalaré algo por Navidad —Cuando los demás le clavaron la mirada, carraspeó un poco—. Voy a ir por los regalos de mis hermanas de todas maneras.

—¿Qué? —Duo se quejó— ¿Vamos a hacer esto? ¿En serio?

Heero, Trowa y Wufei fingieron entender de qué se trataba.

—¿Puedo saber por qué te molesta? —dijo Quatre divertido.

—Porque tú tienes dinero y a mí me sobran 40 billetes —contestó sarcástico—. Tiene que haber un límite en esto. A menos que quieras regalarme una motocicleta, en ese caso acepto mi condición con humildad y me compraré el casco, no te preocupes por eso.

—¿Quién dice que voy a comprarte una motocicleta?

—¿No me vas a comprar una motocicleta?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Se la pediré a Relena.

—Buena suerte con eso, —Quatre sonrío divertido.

—¿A quién le vas a comprar una motocicleta?

—A Wufei.

El aludido alzó las cejas cuando Trowa y Heero lo miraron.

—Te compraré un cactus. —Dijo Duo, resentido.

—Fingiré sorpresa.

—Ah, vamos, Quatre… ¡el mejor regalo tiene que ser el tuyo! Si pienso en los que ellos me darán —los señaló con su índice—, me voy a deprimir. ¿Quieres que me deprima en fiestas?

Quatre simplemente esperó. Pasó lo que Duo estaba provocando, lo que él mismo estaba esperando y lo que tenía pasar en este tipo de situaciones. Wufei pateó una de las patas de la silla en la que el castaño se estaba reclinando, Heero sostuvo la mesa para que no se moviera y Trowa tomó el cuchillo de untar mantequilla para señalarlo.

—Ten cuidado, Duo —advirtió en tono sombrío.

Duo salvó su dignidad y la mitad de su cara gracias a sus reflejos. Las palmas de sus manos se llevaron el mayor impacto, pero no terminó de caerse al suelo. Se indignó todo lo que una persona podía indignarse en circunstancias parecidas. Se levantó, tiró la silla a un lado e hizo sonar sus manos sobre la mesa del golpe que les dio (no fue su momento más brillante).

—¡Qué demonios, malditos psicópatas! —les gritó, furioso.

—¿Tendríamos que reunirnos el 25? —le preguntó Wufei a Quatre.

—Están invitados a mi casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Tiene que ser al mismo tiempo? —Heero se inclinó para esquivar el manotazo que Duo pretendía darle.

—No, es solo que… eh, bueno, lo estamos acordando ahora, juntos, ¿no? —Quatre tomó su taza y le dio un sorbo a su café.

—¡¿Querían matarme o qué?! —Duo evitó convenientemente dirigirse a Trowa, el asunto con el cuchillo y la advertencia le había dado algo de corte.

—Ya veo —Heero asintió y se levantó; todavía no entendía absolutamente nada de la Navidad, pero tenía que estar en un lugar y la mañana había quedado corta. Revisó en sus bolsillos mientras esquivaba el puñetazo que quería darle Duo—. Cierra cuando te vayas. —Le lanzó una copia de sus llaves, tomó su chaqueta del colgador y se fue con un saludo de la mano.

—¡¿Este cree que soy su sirviente o qué?!

Los gritos de Duo se perdieron en el corredor.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué haces aquí?<p>

—No hay agua caliente en mi departamento.

—¿Te bañas con agua caliente?

Duo rodó los ojos. Estaba sentado en el sillón de su sala, tenía la televisión y la radio encendidos, una toalla sobre su regazo y el cabello suelto.

Heero sabía. Había días en los que regresaba y le faltaba alimento, las tazas estaban en otro lugar y la radio cambiaba de estación. Había días, incluso, en los que encontraba comida preparada, una nota sin importancia y el rastro de su fragancia impregnada en el sillón. Sabía, porque era imposible no notarlo, que sus libros habían cambiado de lugar y que habían comics que él jamás hubiese comprado, esparcidos por el suelo de su habitación. Al principio no había sido así, le dio la llave por una cuestión práctica. Si alguna vez olvidaba la suya (y dudaba mucho que eso ocurriera), podría ir a pedírsela a Duo y evitaría perder el tiempo. Era una solución simple que no esperaba crear visitas, ni desorden, ni notas, ni aromas o cabello largo y húmedo cayendo sobre su sillón. Heero sabía que era una posibilidad, pero la invasión a su privacidad siempre lo cogía desprevenido.

Dejó su chaqueta en el colgador, se quitó los zapatos y tomó la toalla que estaba en el regazo de Duo.

—La próxima vez, trae la tuya. —Caminó de frente hacia el cuarto de baño. Él no necesitaba agua caliente para bañarse.

—Podrías comprar otra, ¿sabes?

Heero sabía que podía comprar otra; podría haber comprado dos o tres, pero no quería pensar que lo había hecho por Duo. Duo era el vecino que le guardaba las llaves; uno no compraba toallas para el vecino. Había límites para todo, para la convivencia, para las relaciones, para la privacidad. Heero vivía solo porque le gustaba estar solo. Era cómodo y no requería demasiado esfuerzo. La presencia de Duo siempre desafiaba el balance en el que ordenaba el mundo. Se escabullía en las regiones grises, paseaba delante de sus reglas y se reía de las advertencias. Heero sabía que era su culpa, sabía que tendría que llegar el momento de decir _es suficiente_, pero no todavía. Todavía nada de eso era lo que hacía falta para que cerrara la puerta y estuviera solo de nuevo.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, regresó a la sala y encontró a Duo exactamente donde lo había dejado. La radio estaba apagada, eso sí, pero en la televisión pasaban uno de esos programas absurdos de motociclistas y piruetas. Heero iba ir a la cocina, pero Duo le señaló la mesita de centro donde estaban dos emparedados de jamón y queso y una lata de soda. Heero se sentó a su lado y esperó.

Era algo que había pasado tres veces.

Duo se trenzaba el cabello. Era inconveniente, sin lugar a dudas, pero él insistía en tenerlo largo y en trenzarlo. La primera vez que lo encontró dando vueltas y haciendo giros con sus dedos, lo desconcertó la rapidez con la que terminaba. Se quedó observando en silencio, fue Duo quien le preguntó si sabía hacerlo. Le dijo que no, evidentemente, pero Duo se rió y deshizo los tramos que había avanzado. Le dio la espalda y le indicó que no le jalara las patillas. Heero lo hizo porque el cabello, castaño y sedoso, se veía poco natural en ese estado. Tenía las marcas de las curvas en las que se tejía, como un camino esbozado para trazarse. Su reacción fue lenta, pero automática, dejó que sus manos se deslizaran entre las hebras, envolviéndose unas con otras. No lo hizo bien. Fue demasiado suave, cuando Duo volteó, mechones de cabello se escapaban por todas partes, pero nadie comentó nada. La segunda vez estuvo mejor, todavía con partes flojas saliendo en los lados, pero con la forma que Duo solía darle.

La tercera, como predijo, pasó cuando Duo dejó el control remoto sobre la mesita y le ofreció su espalda.

—Desde aquí —le dijo mientras señalaba los lados de su cabeza—. Lo hiciste muy abajo la última vez.

Heero obedeció, con cuidado, asegurándose de haber tomado el lugar que le había indicado. Era como si Duo se disolviera en sus manos, dócil, como el cabello que tenía que trenzar. Se quedaría con el aroma en las manos, con el fantasma de la textura en su piel, porque todo pasaba rápido sin importar lo lento que fuera. Se acababa el cabello larguísimo, la silueta de su cuello y su espalda, las sombras que insinuaban su perfil y el silencio que siempre parecía traer algo más, _más_, como si hablaran.

—¡Auch!, ¡Heero! —Duo se quejó tomándose la cabeza— ¡Te dije que no jales!

—No me des órdenes. —Se permitió sonreírle, de medio lado, satisfecho. Tomó el control remoto y cambió de canal.

* * *

><p>—¿Aló? —Relena dejó a un lado la revista que estaba leyendo.<p>

—¿Cómo compras regalos?

—¿Qué?

—…

Relena miró la pantalla de su teléfono, era un número desconocido, arrugó el ceño.

—¿Quién es?

Clic.

—¿Qué demoni-? —Miró el teléfono, estupefacta. La realización le llegó de a poco: abrió los ojos, tiró el teléfono y lo miró fascinada.

_No puede ser._

* * *

><p>Heero le devolvió la mirada, pero Trowa no se movió un ápice. Estaban en medio de un calle muy transitada, pero por alguna razón las personas que pasaban a su alrededor preferían pasarlos de largo o rodearlos. La razón, probablemente, tenía mucho que ver con lo que ambos tenían en las manos.<p>

Trowa sostenía varias cuerdas muy finas, enrolladas en su mano derecha; su expresión era seria, casi _mortalmente_ seria. La gente prefería no enterarse. _Disculpe, señor_. Heero, por su lado, tenía una pistola en su mano izquierda. Era obviamente de juguete, pero nadie quería averiguarlo de primera mano, _muchas gracias._

—Estaban en oferta. —Trowa alzó la mano donde tenía las cuerdas.

—La mía no. —Heero hizo sonar la pistola y tres personas que pasaban a su lado dieron un saltito.

Trowa asintió.

—Nos vemos. —dijeron al mismo tiempo y cada uno se fue por su lado.

* * *

><p>Heero observó todo el desarrollo en estoico silencio.<p>

—¡No son juguetes! —exclamó Duo exasperado, tenía una mano en la frente—. ¡Tengo 25!, ¡¿qué te hace suponer que tendría juguetes a los 25?!

—No lo sé, Duo. Siempre has sido… eh, especial. —Hilde tenía uno de los juguetes de Duo en su mano y lo miraba con diversión.

—¡NO ES UN JUGUETE, MUJER!

—Lo venden en la juguetería.

Duo lanzó un grito exasperado y le quitó el juguete que tenía en la mano.

—¡Deathscythe es una figura de acción!

—Ese es un sinónimo de juguete.

—¡¿Desde cuándo los sinónimos tienen más de tres palabras?!

—Nadie te está juzgando, relájate.

Heero lo miró fijamente y Duo le gruñó.

—¿Y tú qué demonios quieres?

Heero había llegado en medio de la discusión y como la puerta estaba abierta, decidió invitarse él mismo a entrar.

—Se me acabaron los huevos… —Una pausa— Los de freír.

_Uno, dos, tres._

Las risas de Hilde y Duo retumbaron en el pasillo, todo el camino desde su departamento hasta el elevador del edificio.

* * *

><p>—¿Has intentado pensar en lo que le gustaría? —preguntó Quatre mientras curioseaba en un estante de la tienda.<p>

—Eso no funciona. Es lo mismo que adivinar.

—Supongo que sí. —Le sonrió, pero Heero podía notar que estaba incómodo.

—¿Ya compraste todos los regalos?

—Eh… no, todavía no he comprado nada para Wufei y Trowa.

—¿Qué le compraste a Duo?

—Un casco. —dijo con simpleza, como si llegar a esa conclusión hubiese sido la operación más fácil del planeta. Heero sintió que se irritaba.

—¿Un casco?

—Bueno, tiene la motocicleta, ¿no? El que usa es de segunda mano, imaginé que le sería útil.

Heero arrugó el ceño. El regalo _también_ era útil.

—Si ya tiene un casco, ¿para qué querría otro?

—Eh… bueno, en caso pierda el otro o si quiere llevar a alguien más en la moto. —Quatre volvió a sonreír y fingió que no se daba cuenta del repentino mal humor de Heero.

—Ya.

_Ya._

—Creo que también hubiese podido regalar… —Quatre interrumpió su sugerencia cuando Heero lo cortó con un gesto de su mano.

— Lo averiguaré yo mismo.

Quatre alzó una ceja, lo dejó marcharse y se quedó curioseando en la tienda.

—Podrías preguntarle qué quiere, pero eso probablemente ya lo sabes —dijo en voz alta, para sí mismo, sarcástico—. Buena suerte, Heero Yuy.

* * *

><p>—Le compré una pistola de juguete. —dijo Wufei.<p>

Heero lo observó con cuidado.

—Ya —agregó sin ninguna intención.

—¿Por qué? —Habría sonado a la defensiva si hubiese sido una persona diferente a Wufei.

—A Duo no le gustan los juguetes.

Wufei le lanzó una mirada que decía _sí, claro_.

—Es una pistola.

—Ya lo dijiste.

Wufei volvió su atención al libro que estaba leyendo.

—Le gustará. —sentenció.

—Claro que no, —le dijo Heero antes de irse.

A Wufei no le dio tiempo de responderle.

* * *

><p>Para el final de la semana (aunque no quisiera admitirlo) Heero estaba bastante frustrado. Se había pasado largas horas contemplando el problema que era darle un regalo de Navidad a Duo Maxwell y todavía no encontraba una solución razonable. A decir verdad, encontrar regalos para todos los demás había sido relativamente fácil. Los objetos solo habían estado ahí, listos para comprarlos y envolverlos. No le había dado mucho tiempo a la reflexión.<p>

Y quizá ese era su problema.

—¿Heero? —Duo bostezó, se había quedado dormido.

—¿Ya te vas?

—No. —Parecía enfadado.

—Bien.

—¿Bien?

Heero tenía muchas cosas en las que ocupaba su tiempo. Duo solo habitaba en una pequeña parte de sus pensamientos, no podía darse el lujo de dedicarle más energía que a las demás. Aparte de improductivo, sugería un tipo de preferencia que, _en definitiva_, no tenía.

—Duo, ¿ya compraste los regalos?

El aludido suspiró y se tapó la cara con un cojín.

—No.

—¿No? —Heero alzó una ceja, eso era una sorpresa.

—Tengo problemas encontrando uno…

_Qué coincidencia._

—No sé qué regalarte —Heero lo interrumpió.

Duo se quitó el cojín y lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sé que no te gustan los juguetes.

—Por supuesto que no me gustan, tengo 25.

—Ya lo sé.

—Ya…

Heero arrugó el ceño.

—¿Te parece divertido?

Duo estaba sonriendo ampliamente, sí.

—No… —Se le escapó una carcajada—. ¡Te juro que no!

Heero prendió la televisión.

—¡Espera!, ¡no me estoy burlando! —Se rió— ¡Te lo prometo!

—Olvida que pregunté.

Duo se rió un rato más antes de tomar el control él mismo y apagar el aparato. Se sentó cruzando las piernas y tiró el cojín sobre su hombro.

—Debí imaginarme que esto sería difícil para ti —Duo alzó una ceja—. No me mires así, al menos debes darte cuenta que eres bastante peculiar. ¡De cualquier forma!, como Trowa y Wufei parecen tenerlo todo bajo control… ¿Cuántos regalos te falta comprar?

—Solo el tuyo —contestó Heero.

Duo se quedó muy quieto. Eso no era normal.

—¿A qué te refieres con peculiar? —Heero alzó una ceja—. Tú no conoces esa palabra.

—No lo sé, Wufei me dio un diccionario en mi cumpleaños, estoy intentando usarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —urgió, irritado.

—¿Por qué no lo puedes decidir por tu cuenta?

—Porque eres peculiar. —contestó, sarcástico.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Qué?

—Yo tampoco he encontrado tu regalo.

Heero se quedó callado. La certeza de que recibiría regalos había sido opacada por la búsqueda de los que tendría que dar él mismo. Esa circunstancia era menos complicada que la primera; sin embargo, cuando Duo le hizo la pregunta, se quedó sin nada qué decir. Lo estudió con cuidado, pendiente de que no fuese una broma como las que solía hacer. Aunque Duo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de diversión, nada parecía indicar que lo estuviese haciendo a propósito. Todo parecía producto de la espontaneidad y del impulso; Heero no podía culparlo por eso. No en ese momento, al menos.

—¿Ya vas a explicármelo? —Demandó impaciente.

—No sé por qué la gente regala cosas en Navidad —confesó Duo—. Yo recibía regalos y estaba agradecido por eso, tenía que estarlo. En el orfanato compartíamos muchas cosas, cuando recibía un regalo, aunque solo fuera por un momento, tenía algo que era solo para mí —Se rascó la cabeza—. Es una forma de decirle a alguien que le importas, supongo. En Navidad, bueno, todo está bien aún si no recibes nada. Los regalos son un extra, porque estás pensando en alguien más.

—Es complicado.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no sé por qué estamos haciéndolo.

—Porque es Navidad.

—Sabelotodo —Duo rodó los ojos.

Heero le sonrió.

—Te compraré una toalla.

—¿Sabes?, presentía que tu regalo sería espantoso, pero nunca imaginé que a este nivel.

—Así tendrías dos.

—No entiendo cómo el mundo sigue girando, tu genialidad debería tener su propia órbita.

—Podrías dejar una aquí, en lugar de usar la mía.

—Ah… —Duo sonrió, también.

—Idiota.

—Bastardo.

Heero admitiría que era su culpa. Eso que estaba sucediendo, esa comodidad espeluznante que se oponía a la tranquilidad de su soledad. La irritación que descansaba en el desorden, en la ansiedad, en las conversaciones a medianoche y en la sonrisa desafiante. _¿Cuándo Heero?, cuándo había pasado y sin darte cuenta. _

—Te regalaré un pez —dijo Duo, por fin—. Como una alegoría a tu elocuencia. ¡Feliz Navidad!

—Todavía no es Navidad, Duo.

—Es diciembre.

—Cállate, por favor.

Sin que Duo se diera cuenta, en un movimiento limpio y subrepticio, Heero atrapó el final de la coleta entre sus dedos. Podía vivir con el caos, podía soportar la invasión a su privacidad, podría comprar la toalla y cuidar un pez y decir: _Feliz Navidad, Duo_. Podría hacer eso y quizá haría más, siempre que sus manos atraparan el bailoteo del final de la trenza.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>:D ¡Espero que los haya entretenido! Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia, será bien recibida. Me voy ya porque lo estoy publicando desde el trabajo y ya me tengo que apurar.<p>

¡Abrazos! (espero que hayan pasado bonitas fiestas)


End file.
